Dirty Laundry
by xminaxx
Summary: That was her laughter, her flirtatious laughter. He knew it better than most – why – because he was normally the one she directed it towards. So just, who was making her laugh like that? [HitsuMatsu Lemon]


That was her laughter, her _flirtatious_ laughter. He knew it better than most – why – because he was normally the one she directed it towards. So just, who was making her laugh like that? He certainly wasn't calm about the situation, having nearly shoved two of his division members out of the way as they approached him so he could make his way to his fukutaichou, _his_ partner.

He stopped short when he saw her, nearly bouncing around in front of the mysterious charmer. She was smiling, laughing, tossing her head around so her loose curls danced. That was how she behaved for him, only him, and no one else. Finally, she stepped to the side and he saw the culprit and the pit of his stomach dropped. He was tall, skeletal in frame, a dark mop of head on his hair, bright eyes and a grin that nearly stretched ear to ear. Who – the – hell – was – he?

Jealousy blinded him as he quickly butted himself into their conversation.

"Matsumoto, I need to speak with you now. This is a pressing concern." His voice was cold, far colder than normal. It was tone she hadn't heard him use in months. Instantly, her smile fell into a tender one. The smile she saved for him. With a curt nod she turned her attention from the gentlemen and moved beside her taichou, the two of them walking away in a few short steps.

"What was that?" He hissed when he believed they were out of ear shot of the man, and the rest of the Tenth that was milling about due to this being a drills day.

"What was what Toshiro?" She questioned, glancing over her shoulder as if to spot the remains of chaos. Had a drill gone poorly? Had she missed something important and now he was wondering why his fukutaichou hadn't responded as such?

"That." He hissed again, jealous green hues shooting towards the man in question, who was now talking with other young women in the squad.

"You mean Kouji, our new third seat?" She pressed a questioning look on her features. "You appointed him three days ago from Fifth seat."

Their new third seat – which he appointed. Yes, it was coming back, somewhat. They had recently been extremely busy and stress was getting the better of him. However, he also could recite the Appointment Statement in his sleep if need be. So of course forgetting wasn't exactly a shock.

"Remember? His quick thinking saved the squad he was in, that's why –"

He raised a hand to silence her. He didn't need to be lectured on his squad members, let alone hear whatever brave heroics he had done be uttered from her lips. He probably didn't actually do anything, and their third seat position had been opened for a month, it was about time he put someone in that position.

"Why were you flirting with him?"

"Flirting? Oh, Toshiro that wasn't flirting." Her retort was pushing him closer to the edge than she realized.

"Then just what would you call it Matsumoto." His voice was growing louder she noticed then. A few lingering members were beginning to turn their attention to their two superiors who were muttering in less hushed tones.

"Toshiro, keep your voice down." She didn't need their dirty laundry being spilled around the division. Let alone when their relationship status was only wildly speculated in the rumor mill. Why would they need to add fuel to the fire?

"I won't keep my voice down!" He was about to start shouting and when he was in one of his little fits there was no reasoning with him. "He looks like Ichimaru. And you were flirting with him. Look at him." He nearly pointed an accusing finger at their third seat but she quickly covered his hands with her own.

Baby blue hues narrowed at the mention of her former lover and Toshiro's rival from the grave. She was sure they had put this monster to bed but it seems that three straight days of working really did mess with Toshiro's mind. She knew she should have taken the pen from his hand and forced him to bed. Quickly, her glance changed to the man. She squinted, trying to see the resemblance that Toshiro claimed to see but saw none of it. "I guess…in a certain…no."

"He does." He hissed once more, even as she shook her head.

"I don't see it Toshiro. You're tired; the heat is probably getting to you as well. We were just talking, there is nothing more." Why was she tried to reason with him? She knew better.

"You were laughing." His glare was almost too painful; she hated how he was looking at her. Accusing her of something twisted like her cheating on him.

"So I'm not allowed to laugh!" She finally snapped, her voiced raised well above the hushed whispers they had been dealing in. The whole Tenth Division suddenly grew silent at their fukutaichou's strange outburst and every pair of eyes were trained on them. However, the lovers were unaware that the topic of everyone's conversation had shifted to them.

"Not like that! Not like that to another man!" They were honestly having a lover's argument but to the rest of the world, they weren't even lovers.

Well, that was about to change. Her hands slapped hard against his chest, curled tightly around the edge of his haori and yanked him down as she kissed him hard and full on the lips in front of everyone. For a moment, he didn't move before jealous rage turned into jealous lust and his arms curled tightly around her thin waist. He pulled her to them, embracing her and kissing her like he would in their private apartment, not in front of their entire squad. The moment was heated and finally, she pulled back and out of his hold, turning then suddenly to be faced with a wall of eyes. Still lost in the moment, and angered herself at his words and treatment she pointed an accusing finger towards him and announced to all to hear.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya and I have been together for the past six months. We're a couple and I was not flirting with anyone! Why! Because I love him even when he's a complete and total asshole!"

The gauntlet had been thrown down as Matsumoto stormed off and away from the slack jawed members of the Tenth. Every pair of eyes, even Toshiro's followed after her before all pairs, minus one, snapped back onto their leader. He could feel them staring but he didn't know what to say. However, we would not allow Matsumoto to have the last word. He wouldn't allow her to throw out their relationship in everyone's face and make him look like the child because he couldn't admit it. He prepared to one up her when she halted her teak back to the office and screamed over everyone's head.

"And we've had sex!"

And there went Toshiro's trump card. In a flash he had vanished only to reappear behind his still angry lover only to scoop her up, fling her over his shoulder and vanish once more in shunpo to get away to their office after than any other pair could.

Was there even a chance at damage control? What was he thinking; there was no salvaging any sort of secrecy in their relationship now. By now he was sure all the other divisions had heard, if they hadn't when Matsumoto screamed.

The door to the office closed with a slam, the lock twisting into place. He dropped her from his shoulder and she took a few stumbling steps back, bracing herself against her desk.

"What the hell was that Matsumoto?" He snapped, his voice much softer than before but maintaining the anger he held. He was mad, mad that she had made a fool out of him, mad that she had been flirting but he was far angrier at himself for letting his jealousy get the better of him. She had just slapped it in his face by calling it out to him.

"What the hell was what? Finally letting everyone know what we were because you thought I was flirting with someone else?" She snapped back, throwing her arms in the air. "When I told you I loved you, I told you that you were my one and only! I was laughing. I'm sorry I won't laugh ever again unless you say it's okay!"

There was another slap to him, showing him just what his jealousy could do to them, what it meant to her. Not being trusted by the man she loved. But he wasn't completely wrong here, she had been flirting. That hadn't been her normal laugh, not the same tone, face, smile she put on for everyone else. That was a laugh she saved for him, for their private moments, when he opened up to her and she laughed sweetly, teasingly. That was the laugh that drew him in, made him chuckle under his breath.

"Just –Just shut up and kiss me!" He bridged the distance between them in a matter of a couple steps. He clutched her waist and drew her to him, their chests meeting as their lips came against one another hard. She was still mad, mad at him for throwing this little fit but she had every right to be. Yet just as her kiss with him in front of everyone, this kiss turned the anger into lust.

Their work schedule had been grueling as of late. Long days, endless hours, late nights. She had passed out on the couch a couple times only to find that night had turned to morning and Toshiro was still at his desk. They hadn't even had a chance to have dinner together, or cuddle on the couch like they normally would. Instead, she'd run back to their apartment, shower and bring a fresh change of clothes for each of them. She'd make him his tea and then they'd hardly have the chance to speak again due to paperwork, meetings, drills and appointments. It just seemed that all that had finally come to a head over a stupid little misunderstanding.

His hands were all over her, tugging at the upper half of her attire, pulling her robes from her shoulders before pushing her up onto her desk. He worked at her obi as his lips trailed down her chin to her neck and shoulders. Her hands hurried to pull off his haori and then work at his obi. Their hands worked in unison, never bumping into or screwing the other up. Black and white material soon littered the floor of the Tenth Division's office as he forcefully pushed her onto her back. He was rough when he was jealous, he was rough when he needed her more than she knew. She just knew it was better not to fight back.

"—Toshiro." His name slipped from her lips in a breathless panting moan. It was her way of begging him, but he was not going to let her win. He wasn't going to allow her the satisfaction of getting what she wanted so easily. His strong hand held her down as tactful fingers began their assault at teasing her. He could make her scream, moan, beg. He could make her toes curl and know that he was the only one who could do this to her without ever truly taking her. No one touches what was his.

Their eyes locked for but a moment as his fingers swirled, dancing, teasing every single one of her sensitive areas, he knew her so well. Apply a little pressure here, touch there and she was already whining. Her fingers clutched at the sides of her desk, a pleasureful moan escaping her parted lips as he lowered himself before her. She knew what was about to come, this was her torture, this was the torment he would put her through to remind her that there was no one else. He was right, she knew it, she had accepted it, she loved it, but she enjoyed playing the part of the damsel in distress.

His warm breath tickled her parted lips, his fingers continuing to pleasure and to tease, and soon a new appendage dared to join in. Her cries grew louder, more wanting, and he reveled in the fact that he was the one making her sound this way. He continued to tease with his tongue and fingers will she was crying and squirming on the desk. She began to beg and plead to him, asking her deliverance from the torment he was putting her through. Such wonderful, pleasure filled torture.

"Toshiro please!" She cried, sitting up slightly before her back slumped back against the cold, hard wood of the desk.

A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as she dared pull away and inch up towards her naval. His lips placed soft cold kisses against her hot skin. "Please?" He questioned, a white brow rising as he hovered over her chest until his lips found hers once more.

He was not gentle, nor did he give her any warning as he forcefully entered her. His lips remained pressed against hers in a powerful, lustful kiss deafening the sound of her moans. It was music to his ears, and this was certainly the stress relief that they both so desperately needed and deserved.

His lips parted from hers as he allowed her a moment to get accustomed to him within her. Inching back he took a hold of her hips as he straightened himself at the side of the desk. Sliding her down, she was met by his length entering her fully once more and another groan slipped out. She had been a choir of cries and moans, she had yelled his name, screamed out in pleasure and he was doing his best to remain silent. Their relationship and all their dirty laundry had been thrown out for all to see but should anyone be listening from behind the door, he would not give them the satisfaction of knowing that he could be a loud lover. Let them draw their own conclusions.

His thrusts were strong and rough, but the jealousy that had fueled this fire had died down once he saw her squirming under his touch and he had come to realize he had been wrong. In that moment, their eyes locked, a strong hand traveled up her stomach but slender digits interceded and laced their fingers together as he continued to provide with a pleasuring experience.

He could be a rough lover, but also a gentle and kind lover. Her legs came up to wrap around his hips, drawing him closer to her and deeper inside her. The sensation caused her to arch and whither in pleasure. Both knew that their time together would be shorter than normal, and while neither wished to admit it they were growing tired. This was a stress reliever certainly, and she was sure both would sleep very well tonight – after a possible second go.

Her hold on his hips tightened and his thrusts came quicker, shorter but still hard as before. The knot within her was tightening, twisting and the pain was nearly unbearable. His hold on her hand tightened and his palm came slamming down onto the desk to brace his self as he arched once before thrusting in a final time before he was met with her bliss. He was a man who pleased before he enjoyed relief.

There was no silence in the room once they finally were released from their pent up jealousy, anger and delight. No, they were panting, heavily as his fingers moved to push a few strands of hair from her eyes as she sat up, slowly to kiss him. He slumped, hands gripping the edge of the desk as a small chuckle slipped from his lips. Her fingers teasing ran through his wet locks, his nape dripping with sweat.

"Only I make you cum like that." He whispered, between breaths as he glanced up at her.

"You're the only one who makes me cum period. Now do you want an award or did you already get one?" A tiny smirk pulled the corner of her lips upwards but his dropped into his normal frown. It would seem today she would always get the last word.

Unbeknownst to them, this little private display of dominance hadn't been private at all. On this unseasonably warm day, the windows to the Tenth Division office had been opened by their newly appointed third seat to air out the stuffy office while everyone was outside for drills. It had been a shocked when their fukutaichou had exploded in a rage and let the cat out of the bag but the audio they had all just heard would go down in history.


End file.
